Primrose Black
'Primrose Black '(born June 25th, 1999) is an American writer and poet. She is known as the author of [https://bodhian.fandom.com/wiki/When_the_wings_of_butterflies_freeze when the wings of butterflies freeze], ''as well as numerous short stories and fanfictions posted on ''Archive of Our Own (''see Prim's fanfiction works here). Primrose began writing at the age of eleven, her first work a lengthy fanfiction set in ''The Outsiders universe; since then, she has finished various novels, published poems, created animes and worked as a CNA. Early Life Primrose was born on June 25th, 1999 to two school teachers; she also has an older sister and a younger brother. She grew-up in a tiny Midwestern town before moving to a larger city at the age of eight; her family has Dutch, Swedish and German ancestry. Primrose exhibited disturbing sleep patterns from the beginning of her life and suffered social anxiety, insomnia and manic patterns throughout her teen years. She began writing at age eleven, first beginning with fanfiction before diving into original novels, poems, movie scripts and short stories. During her junior year of high school, Primrose received a Silver Medal in the Scholastic Art & Writing Contest with a short story; she placed in the same division the following year with an essay about the emotional value of wedding dresses compared to other superficial wedding ideals. Her first publication was a poem ("Jimmy") published in a local magazine, and she also dabbles with art projects and drawing. Since graduating from high school, she worked as a cashier and currently works as a Certified Nursing Assistant. At the age of twenty, following a severe increase in life-long symptoms such as worsening insomnia, violent manic episodes, constant agitation and self-harm, Primrose came to the conclusion that she has an undiagnosed mood disorder of some kind, possibly Borderline Personality Disorder or another personality altering illness. Media Prim has a few social media accounts: * Instagram (as prim_black6) * Tumblr (as primblack) * Archive of Our Own (as PrimroseBlack for original fiction) * Archive of Our Own (as Lady_Iwaizumi for fanfiction) Works Fiction novels published by Primrose Black: * when the wings of butterflies freeze Completed but unpublished works: * It's All In The Name (first original novel) * Juni the Ballerino (original anime) * Logan Mitchells vs. the Mythology Breakers (mythology series) * Corner on 14th Street (original novella) Trivia * Primrose was born on June 25th, 1999, making her twenty-years-old (2019). * Her favorite month is October. * The first novel she ever wrote was titled "The Table of American Delinquents" and was set around a group of misfit teens with secret troubles who accidentally end-up in a gang war. * Her favorite color is rose gold. * She has been suffering from anxiety, depression and insomnia since a very young age and has recently considered a diagnosis of Borderline Personality Disorder (BPD) as a result of these (amongst many other) symptoms. * Prim adopted a black lab-hound mix in 2017 and named him Hiro after the main character in the Disney movie Big Hero 6. * She has an older sister (who is also a writer) as well as a younger brother. * She went through many pen names before settling on Primrose, including Luna October, Valentine Leigh, Jacy Cosette, JUNIPER, Bodhi Seong-Bae, etc. etc.